Amor Sin Límites
by TMNTAli 3
Summary: Ella no podía escucharlo, él no podía verla. Creyeron que su relación ya no podía continuar, pero se dieron cuenta de que no hace falta de que se puedan ver u oír para saber que se aman como nadie más en el mundo. Historia corta
1. No Te Puedo Oir Más

PDV Leo:

_Ya pasó una semana desde, que ella... perdió el... sentido del oído. Si solamente lo hubiera podido evitar_

*Flashback:

_Estábamos patrullando como de costumbre, ella iba a lado mío, nada podía salir mal esa noche._

Shh, chicos, creí oír algo - Karai dijo

¿Por dónde? - Le pregunté

Por... allá! - Ella dijo señalando hacia unos edificios donde pareció que algo se movía

Vayan! - Ordené

_Corrimos hacia donde estaba esa sombra, pero cuando nos acercamos, no había nada._

Creí haber oído algo - Karai dijo

Hm, al parecer no había nada - Raph respondió

Jajaja, yo no creo eso - Una voz muy familiar dijo desde las sombras, y de repente salió...

Destructor - Todos dijimos

Un gusto volver a vernos tortugas, hija

En tu vida, no me vuelvas a llamar así, ¿entendido?

Ouh, entonces, ¿cómo quieres que te llame? ¿Karai o Miwa?

Suficiente - Ella dijo saltando sobre él

_Nosotros intentamos ayudarla, pero muchos soldados del pie saltaron encima de nosotros junto con Cara de Pez y Perrera. Mientras nosotros estábamos luchando contra todos los soldados, Karai luchaba sola contra Destructor. Yo sabía que no iba a poder sola contra él, intenté abrirme paso para alcanzarla, pero me lo evitaron._

Aaaahhhh - Un grito femenino fue lo único que pude oír antes de reconocer que aquel grito era de la persona que más amaba en el mundo.

Karai! - Grité cuando la vi caer desde el edificio

Hahaha, hasta la próxima tortugas, Pie, retírese! - Destructor dijo desapareciendo entre las sombras

_Corrí lo más rápido que pude hacia donde había caído ella. Estaba inconsciente con muchas herias en los brazos y sangre saliendo por su boca y nariz. Por un momento creí que mi corazón se había detenido._

Donnie, necesita ayuda, ahora - Le dije

Claro Leo, necesitamos llevarla a la alcantarilla rápido - Donnie contestó

Entonces, andando - Le dije tomándola en brazos

_Íbamos corriendo por la alcantarilla, ella seguía inconsciente._

Vamos, ya casi llegamos, aguanta - Le susurré al oído ya entrando en la guarida

Sensei, necesitamos ayuda! - Mikey gritó

¿Qué paso? - Él preguntó saliendo del dojo y dirigiéndose hacia nosotros

Ahora se lo explicamos Sensei, pero ahora necesito algodón, navajas, alcohol y vendas - Donnie dijo y le dí a Karai, él se la llevó a su laboratorio

_Ya habían pasado casi dos horas; le habíamos contado todo a Splinter; todos estábamos nerviosos, pero nadie más que yo. Estaba caminando de un lado a otro preocupado, no sabía lo que le estaba pasando... o lo que le iba a pasar. Ahí fue cuando me digné a tocar la puerta del laboratorio._

¿Donnie? ¿Puedo pasar? - Le pregunté y él solo me indicó que me acercara

_Caminé hacia donde ellos estaban, vi que Karai estaba acostada en una camilla con muchos aparatos conectados en ella, pero había uno que me llamó más la atención, un cable rojo conectado en sus oídos, caminé hacia Donnie._

¿Donnie? - Le pregunté y me volteó, estaba sudando y tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos - ¿Qué pasó?

Ella...vivirá

Uff, gracias Donnie

Pero...

Pero, ¿qué?

Ella... perdió... el sentido del oído

Fin del Flashback*

_Esas últimas palabras no me dejaban en paz. Algo que le ayudaba mucho era que ella siempre ha podido leer los labios y ella sabe perfectamente todos los sonidos, ella ha seguido comunicándose con nosotros desde entonces, pero no ha sido lo mismo. Esto le ha afectado mucho a ella, aunque disfraza su dolor con una sonrisa._

PDV Karai:

_Ya ha pasado una semana desde que pude escuchar por algo por última vez. ¿Por qué no puedo superarlo? Ya no voy a volver a escuchar, y nadie va a poder cambiar eso. Se que todavía me puedo comunicar con todo el mundo, pero ya no es lo mismo. Pareciera que a mi casi no me importa lo que me pasa, pero no es así. Si solamente no hubiera salido esa noche, nunca hubiera pasado eso. Como ya eran las once de la mañana, quise salir de mi cuarto para poder desayunar con los chicos. Salí de mi cuarto y fui hasta la cocina, donde solo estaban mi padre y Donnie._

Hola chicos - Les dije

Hola Karai, ¿cómo estás? - Donnie me preguntó

Bien, ¿y ustedes?

Muy bien - Splinter me respondió

_En eso siento que alguien más entra en la habitación, me volteó y veo a Mikey, Raph y Leo entrando en la cocina. Ellos voltearon a verme de frente._

Hola - Leo me dijo

Hola - Le respondí

¿Cómo estás? - Mikey me preguntó

Bien chicos, gracias por preguntar

_Lo que más me cansaba era que todos tenían que estar en frente de mi para poder hablar con ellos_

Hoy vamos a desayunar huevo - Mikey respondió a algo que Donnie preguntó

Bien - Yo respondí

_Después de algún rato, nosotros habíamos terminado de desayunar, así que cada quien se fue de su lado. Mikey se pusó a jugar videojuegos con Raph, Donnie estaba en su laboratorio como siempre, Splinter estaba meditando en el dojo, Leo se quedó en su habitación y yo hice lo mismo que él. Me quedé en mi cuarto leyendo una revista de cantantes famosos, empecé a hojear la revista cuando mi puerta se empezó a abrir._

¿Puedo pasar?

Claro que sí Leo - Le contesté y dejé a un lado la revista haciéndome a una lado para que él se sentara en la cama

Gracias - Él me contestó

Dime, ¿qué pasa?

Pues mira, estaba pensando que si tenías tiempo, al rato podríamos salir un rato a ver la ciudad o a donde tu quieras, desde hace un semana que ya no sales para nada

*suspiro* Leo, no lo creo

Pe-pe-pero, ¿por qué no?

Leo, ¿qué no lo entiendes?

¿Entender qué?

Yo ya no puedo tener una vida normal, todo lo que yo podía hacer, ya no puedo. Eso de oír música, bailar, ver la televisión o platicar con ustedes, ya no puedo

Entonces, ¿te vas a rendir tan fácil?

No es mi elección, lo que pasó ya pasó, y no se puede cambiar nada

Tienes razón, el pasado no se puede cambiar, pero sí el futuro; nosotros te ayudaremos, apoyaremos y enseñaremos a que vuelvas a tener tu antigua vida, siempre estaremos aquí

No es tan fácil Leo, ya no podemos seguir así y es toda mi culpa

¿A qué te refieres?

Me refiero a que... ya no podemos seguir juntos

Pero... yo te amo

Yo también te amo, pero... no te puedo oír más

Eso no importa

_Le di un beso en los labios, y ahí nos quedamos por unos momentos que parecieron horas._

Lo siento Leo - Le dije saliendo del cuarto y dejándolo ahí solo - Lo lamento mucho

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? La verdad es que había tenido está idea desde ya hace algún tiempo y me encantó como quedó el primer capítulo.**  
**Se estarán preguntando que, ¿qué paso con mi otra historia? No se preocupen la continuaré, pero ahora que tengo un poco de tiempo libre, voy a empezar con esta. Lamento si algunas cosas que pasaron aquí no sean totalmente reales, como la pérdida del sentido del oído, son solo cosas de mi complicada imaginación. Bye chicos y díganme si debo continuarla.**


	2. Habilidades

PDV Karai:

_Estaba con mi katana parada en medio de aquel cuarto, tenía mis ojos cerrados y mis oídos no eran la excepción. Cada vez era más duro enfrentarme a ellos; pero cada día lograba mejorar una habilidad única y anormal, nadie se había dado cuenta de ella. Cada vez mejoraba en esa "habilidad" y en las peleas se notaba. Percibí a alguien corriendo hacia mi e intentando patearme en la espalda, lo esquivé lanzándolo al suelo; otro iba con su arma hacia mi cuello, lo evité golpeándolo en el estómago y el último quiso hacerme caer pero logré enredar sus cadenas alrededor de sus piernas. Abrí los ojos y todos estaban impactados por lo que acababa de hacer, la pelirroja me veía con la boca abierta, el maestro con ojos de platos y los tres adolescente sin poder creerlo aún tirados en el suelo._

¿Có-cómo hiciste eso? - Abril preguntó

¿Podemos terminar por hoy? - Le pregunté a Splinter y él solo asintió con la cabeza

_Caminé hacia mi cuarto y me encerré ahí. Ya estaba siendo entrenada en esta habilidad, pero con lo último que pasó, está se incrementó sola. Intenté lo que sea para ver si era cierto lo que me pasaba, así que intenté buscar en Internet lo que sea, sonidos graciosos, música, risas, lo que sea, pero seguía sin poder escuchar nada. Necesitaba despejar mi mente y concentrarme, sabía que ellos no me iban a dejar salir, así que decidí hacer algo más divertido: escaparme. Me escabullí por la sala y logré salir de la alcantarilla. Ya arriba, empecé a correr por los techos de los edificios, todavía sin saber que me sucedía; decidí sentarme ahí. Me quedé viendo la ciudad, los autos, las aves, las hojas de los árboles, pero... nada. Saqué mi katana y me levanté de golpe apuntándola hacia la persona que más odiaba en el mundo._

Destructor - Dije y solo pude ver que me estaba diciendo algo - Si vas a decirme algo, quítate el casco por favor - Se quitó el casco un poco confundido

¿Por qué necesito quitarme el casco?

Ah, todavía no te enteras

Enterarme de... ¿qué?

La última vez que nos vimos, tú lograste que... yo perdiera el sentido del oído

¿Qué? Eso no es cierto, sola... - Él me dijo volviéndose a poner el casco, cuando terminó yo solo me le quede viendo furiosa

¿Crees que sigo bromeando? - Se volvió a quitar el casco

Wow, tu entrenamiento en tus habilidades han mejorado increíblemente

No me recuerdes, que tú hiciste esto

Pues, no está tan mal

¿No está tan mal? ¡ME DEJASTE SORDA!

Ve el lado positivo, lo que heredaste e tu madre ha comenzado a verse en ti

¿De mi madre?

Oh, ¿qué acaso tu papi no te lo ha contado?

No se de que me estas hablando Destructor

Solo te voy a decir que ella tenía habilidades que nadie más tenía

¿Que?

Otro día hablaremos - Él dijo caminando y desapareciendo entre los edificios, me giré y empecé a caminar del lado contrario - Será mejor que tenga cuidado con esta niña

_No lo podía creer, lo había escuchado perfectamente "Será mejor que tenga cuidado con esta niña" él lo dijo tan claramente y no me estaba mirando de frente. Caminé de vuelta a la guarida y entre tan sigilosamente como había salido. Logré llegar a mi cuarto y cerré la puerta cuidadosamente, cuando creí que nadie se había dado cuenta de que había salido, sentí a alguien más en mi cuarto._

Aaaahhh - Grité al ver al líder ahí

¿Se puede saber en dónde estabas?

En... ningún lado

Hace una hora que entré aquí y no te encontré, ¿en dónde te metiste?

*suspiro* esta bien, salí un momento a tomar un poco de aire fresco, porque como tu dijiste, ya tenía tiempo de que no salía de aquí

¿Enserio?

¿Que acaso no me crees?

No, no es eso, olvídalo

Está bien, ¿por qué viniste a buscarme?

Porque quería hablar contigo

Ahora puedes, dime

Es sobre lo que pasó hace dos días, ¿enserio crees eso?

_Yo no podía decirle nada a nadie hasta que obtuviera respuestas de mi padre_

Si Leo, y no se puede cambiar nada

Pero...

Por favor, déjame sola

Está bien - Él dijo saliendo de mi cuarto, claro, sin antes darme un beso en la mejilla

_Empecé a buscar algo que me pudiera ayudar con lo que me había pasado antes y, ¿qué era mejor que buscar canciones? No necesitaba escuchar la música, solo leer la letra; empecé a buscar las primeras canciones que me llegaban a la mente "Born This Way" - Lady Gaga, "Coming Home" - Diddy Dirty Money, "Part Of Me" - Katy Perry, pero nada. Después de algún rato, me rendí y cerré la laptop. Me recosté de nuevo en mi cama pensando en lo que Destructor me había dicho "Lo que heredaste de tu madre ha comenzado a verse en ti". ¿Qué quería decir con eso? ¿Acaso mi madre también era sorda? No, imposible. Algo estaba claro, iba a conseguir las respuestas. Salí de mi cuarto y pensaba en ir con Splinter cuando alguien me tomó del brazo._

Leo, ¿estás demente?

Necesitamos hablar, bien

Ya te dije Leo, lo siento

Es solo que no lo acepto, cuando te conocí, eras la típica chica que no se intimidaba con nada ni nadie, no se rendía aunque todo el mundo le dijera que lo hiciera; y ahora, ¿la que se rinde tan fácilmente? Esa no es la Karai que intentó matarme esa noche en aquella azotea

Quieras o no Leo, se fue esa chica ideal

Puede que sigas creyendo eso, pero recuerda que lo que siento por ti, nunca lo voy a cambiar

¿Y qué es eso que sientes por mi?

Amor - Él me respondió dándome un beso en la frente antes de caminar hacia la sala

_Inmediatamente corrí de nuevo a mi cuarto y encendí la computadora, las canciones que había buscado hablaban de la autoestima, nostalgia y vida personal, no de amor. Eso era lo que me faltaba, intenté buscando títulos de cualquier canción, cuando uno me llamo la atención: "Tu recuerdo" - Ricky Martin. Empecé leyendo la letra._

_***Tu recuerdo sigue aquí como un aguacero **_  
_**Rompe fuerte sobre mí pero a fuego lento **_  
_**Quema y moja por igual y ya no se lo que pensar **_  
_**Si tu recuerdo me hace bien o me hace mal **_  
_**Un beso gris, un beso blanco **_  
_**Todo depende del lugar **_  
_**Que yo me fui. Eso esta claro **_  
_**Pero tu recuerdo no se va **_  
_**Siento tus labios en las noches de verano **_  
_**Ahí están, cuidándome en mi soledad **_  
_**Pero a veces me quieren matar***_

_Pero solamente la letra no me convencía, la puse con música pero sabía que era una pérdida de tiempo. Le dí click al video, este empezó con un "escucha" y en ese momento le dí pausa. ¿Par qué iba a poner un video si no podía escucharlo? Estaba a punto de cerrar la página cuando le dí click para continuar el video ya que no tenía nada más que hacer. Recargué mi cabeza sobre mi mano y casi me da un infarto. Empecé a oír la música._

**_*Tu recuerdo sigue aquí como un aguacero _**  
**_Rompe fuerte sobre mí pero a fuego lento _**  
**_quema y moja por igual y ya no se lo que pensar _**  
**_Si tu recuerdo me hace bien o me hace mal _**  
**_Un beso gris, un beso blanco _**  
**_Todo depende del lugar _**  
**_Que yo me fui. Eso esta claro _**  
**_Pero tu recuerdo no se va _**  
**_Siento tus labios en las noches de verano _**  
**_Ahí están, cuidándome en mi soledad _**  
**_Pero a veces me quieren matar _**  
**_Tu recuerdo sigue aquí como un aguacero _**  
**_Rompe fuerte sobre mí pero a fuego lento _**  
**_quema y moja por igual y ya no se lo que pensar _**  
**_Si tu recuerdo me hace bien o me hace mal _**  
**_A veces gris, a veces blanco _**  
**_Todo depende del lugar _**  
**_Que tú te fuiste, eso es pasado _**  
**_Sé que te tengo que olvidar _**  
**_Pero yo le puse una velita a to's mis santos _**  
**_Ahí está, pa' que pienses mucho en mí _**  
**_No dejes de pensar en mí _**  
**_Tu recuerdo sigue aquí como un aguacero _**  
**_Rompe fuerte sobre mí pero a fuego lento _**  
**_quema y moja por igual y ya no se lo que pensar _**  
**_Si tu recuerdo me hace bien o me hace mal _**  
**_(Piensa en mí) Es antídoto y veneno al corazón _**  
**_(Te hace bien) Que quema y moja, que viene y va _**  
**_(Tu donde estas?) Atrapado entre los versos y el adiós _**  
**_Tu recuerdo sigue aquí _**  
**_Como aguacero de mayo rompe fuerte sobre mí _**  
**_Y cae tan fuerte que hasta me quema hasta la piel _**  
**_Quema y moja por igual _**  
**_Y ya no sé lo que pensar _**  
**_Si tu recuerdo me hace bien o me hace mal _**  
**_Tu recuerdo sigue aquí _**  
**_Le lo lay lelo lelo _**  
**_Rompe fuerte sobre mí _**  
**_Pero que rompe, rompe, el corazón _**  
**_Quema y moja por igual _**  
**_Sé que te tengo que olvidar _**  
**_Si tu recuerdo me hace bien o me hace mal*_**

_Al terminar no lo podía creer, así que empecé a buscar la de "Kiss You" - One Direction, pero nada, volví a poner el video de "Tu Recuerdo" y la oía perfectamente. Eso se hacía cada vez más extraño así que apagué la computadora. Solamente lo que era realmente necesario lo podía oír, lo que dijo Destructor, pero la canción no era realmente necesaria, a menos que me estuviera mostrando algo. Eso era, la canción me estaba mostrando lo que Leo estaba tratando de hacer, a él no le importaba como yo estuviera, siempre me amaría. Me recosté en mi cama pensando en lo que iba el día siguiente, Leo tenía razón, yo no soy la chica que se rinde tan fácilmente. El siguiente día iba a decirle todo lo que en realidad sucedía, nunca habría imaginado que ya era muy tarde para eso._

* * *

**¿Les gusta? Díganme que les gusta, porque a mi me gusta, espero que les guste, ¿digo demasiado "me gusta"?, tal vez... Bueno, adiós!**


	3. Culpa

**¿Ya vieron el nuevo episodio? "Wormquake"? "Of Rats and Men"? ¿Qué les parecieron? Sinceramente yo lloré en el de "Wormquake", no se imaginan cuanto tiempo esperé para que por fin saliera al aire ese episodio, fue increíble... espero que también les haya gustado.**

* * *

PDV Karai:

Vamos Leo, sabes que no va a pasar nada, vas... vas a estar bien - Le grité con lágrimas en los ojos

Si Karai, va a estar bien - Raph respondió

¿Pero? - Le pregunté a Donnie

Ya... ya no podrá ver

Flashback PDV Karai:

_Estábamos en los techos de los edificios intentando buscar algo divertido que hacer esa noche, no había tenido tiempo para decirle, estaba buscando el momento preciso. Seguíamos corriendo cuando siento que alguien me jala para atrás. Leonardo. Pude notar que los chicos estaban hablando entre sí, me quedé viendo un momento hacia abajo y pude notar que un auto se estaba acercando al edificio enfrente del que estábamos. Como vi que los chicos seguían discutiendo, decidí ir a ver lo que sucedía por mi cuenta. Entre sigilosamente a ese lugar y pude notar que unos hombres que se me hacían muy conocidos estaban esperando al sujeto que estaba dentro el auto. De éste, salió Destructor junto con muchos soldados del Pie y un nuevo integrante suyo que no conocía pero me llamó mucho la atención, ya que no era parecido a alguien que hubiera visto antes. Él tenia entre una piel naranja y negra, ere muy peludo, demasiado alto, ojos amarillos y vestía un extraño chaleco con miles de armas de diferentes tipos en este. En pocas palabras: un tigre sin cola. Ellos empezaron a hablar sobre algo y yo solo intentaba leer sus labios, pero era imposible. Cuando pensé en irme ya de ahí, mi pierna golpeó una caja que se encontraba ahí; me di cuenta que tuve que haber llamado la atención, por lo menos, de todos en la habitación, y no me había equivocado. Levanté la vista para ver al tigre en frente de mí, me tomó del cuello y me levantó._

¿Conoce a ésta Señor? - Él preguntó

Ésta tiene nombre - Le respondí - Es Karai

Bueno, Karai, mi nombre es Tiger Claw, ¿qué haces aquí?

... - Destructor dijo quitándose el casco - háblale de frente

¿Por qué? - Él preguntó

La señorita, no puede hablar con nosotros si no puede ver nuestros labios - Él contestó

Ohh, una chica sordomuda

Para tu información no soy sordomuda, solo sorda

Y, ¿cuál es la diferencia?

Que si puedo hablar contigo, conozco los sonidos perfectamente

Ya no lo harás más - Él me dijo apuntándome con su arma cuando un shuriken lo detuvo

_Miré a la dirección de donde había salido eso y pude notar que las cuatro tortugas mutantes estaban paradas ahí, empezaron a hablar de, quien sabe que. Después de eso ellos empezaron a pelear, Tiger Claw afirmó a algo que Destructor le había dicho mientras se alejaba de ahí en su auto. Leo se acercó a mi y me ayudó a levantarme, empezamos a pelear contra el Pie y no era tan difícil la pelea, sin mencionar a un tigre mutante de casi dos metros que nos disparaba como loco cualquier bala inimaginable. Empezamos a cansarnos así que pensamos en salir por fin de ahí, pero Tiger Claw lo notó y corrió encima de nosotros hacia un barril. Yo fui la única que lo notó, tal vez por eso lo iba a rociar encima de mi, él me miró y empezó a voltear el barril encima de mi, yo no tenía idea de que hacer cuando sentí a alguien pateándome fuera de ahí, volví a mirar y vi que aquel líquido que se encontraba dentro del barril le cayó a Leo en la cara. Vi que él se cayó al suelo gritando del dolor con las manos sobre sus ojos._

Nos volveremos a ver tortugas - Escuche que Tiger Claw dijo antes de salir de aquel edificio

_Ni pensándolo dos veces, corrí hacia Leo y vi que él seguía teniendo las manos sobre sus ojos. Volteé y vi a Donnie inyectarle algo a Leo y él se desmayó en mis brazos._

¿Por qué hiciste eso? - Le pregunté

Míralo, estaba sufriendo, mejor calmarlo un momento y llevarlo a la alcantarilla - Él me contestó

Está bien

_Raph tenía a Leo en su espalda y yo iba detrás de él, no podía creer lo que había pasado. Solamente teníamos que llegar a la guarida, Donnie revisaría a Leo y todo a la normalidad. Llegamos a la guarida y le gritamos a Splinter; Donnie se encerró en su laboratorio con Leo. Yo caminaba de un lado a otro preocupada por las últimas dos horas que ya habían pasado encerrados en su laboratorio._

No se de que te preocupas Karai, esto es tu culpa - Raphael gritó

¿Qué?

Raphael - Splinter lo regaño

Sí, si nunca hubieras ido a ese lugar, donde nunca te llamaron, esto no hubiera pasado

Raphael, por... - Mikey dijo cuando yo lo interrumpí

¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón, es mi culpa, y por eso estoy más nerviosa que nadie, ¿crees qué no me siento culpable? Por mi estúpida culpa Leo está en esa camilla inconsciente, si solamente no hubiera seguido mis tontos instintos, nada de esto hubiera pasado, ¿crees qué no siento que es mi culpa? - Le contesté con lágrimas corriendo por mis mejillas

Yo... - Él dijo cuando Donnie salió de su laboratorio

Chicos, será mejor que entren - Él dijo mientras todos corrimos hacia allí

_Cuando entramos, vimos a Leo inconsciente todavía recostado, cuando me acerqué a él, vi que tenía unos vendajes en esos hermosos ojos azules que tenía. Rogaba porque no sucediera algo de lo que me estuviera imaginando._

Fin del Flashback

No, no puede! ¿¡Por qué?! - Grité llorando sobre él mientras que Raph ponía su mano sobre mi

No, tienes razón, esto es mi culpa, si solamente no hubiera metido la nariz donde no me incumbía... no lo hubiera dejado ciego! - Lloré sobre él lamentando todo lo que había pasado y por lo que no pude hacer mientras todavía podía ver - Perdón Leo, perdóname. Tenías razón, ahora, mírate. Todo por mi culpa.

* * *

**u.u Lo sé, soy mucho muy cruel, es que el episodio "Wormquake" me sacó de mis casillas, el final fue tan, no pude evitar llorar. Espero que les haya gustado mi capítulo, bye.**


	4. Oscuridad

PDV Karai:

_Desperté de rodillas en el suelo recargada en una camilla sobre el pecho de Leo, al verlo le sonreí. Pero me di cuenta de que cuando despertara, me iba a pedir muchas respuestas, si solamente lo hubiera evitado. En eso empiezo a sentir movimientos en él, se estaba empezando a despertar. Se sentó en la cama y giró la cabeza hacia todos lados. Lo tomé de la cabeza y lo hice girar hacia mi para que pudiera hablar conmigo._

¿Ka-Ka-Karai? - Él me preguntó confundido

Hola Leo - Le contesté aguantándome las ganas de llorar

¿Por qué no prendes la luz? Todo está muy oscuro, no puedo ver nada

Leo - Le contesté mientras muchas lágrimas salían de mis ojos - Hay algo que te tengo que decir

¿Qué es?

Tu, no puedes ver

Lo sé, por eso quiero que prendas la luz, está muy oscuro y no puedo ver nada

No me refiero a eso

¿De qué hablas entonces?

Haz... haz perdido la vista

No bromees con algo como eso, solo prende la luz

No estoy bromeando Leo, anoche te cayó una sustancia en los ojos que te dejó sin vista

¿Qué? - Él preguntó con una expresión de sorpresa, enojo y tristeza en su rostro

Perdón Leo - Le dije tirándome en el suelo sobre él llorando - Si solamente no hubiera ido para ese lugar, si me hubiera quedado con ustedes, si nunca hubiera perdido el sentido del oído, esto nunca hubiera pasado, perdón

_Empecé a llorar desconsoladamente sobre él, echándome toda la culpa encima. Ni podía creer que esto le estuviera pasando a Leo, con lo que me pasó a mi era suficiente, no quería que nunca le pasara esto a nadie, en especial a Leo. Todo por mi culpa. Sentí que alguien ponía su mano sobre mi hombro y levanté la cabeza para ver quien era, era Leonardo. Él me hizo que lo pudiera ver de frente._

No es tu culpa - Él me contestó sonriéndome

Claro que sí

No, y no te culpes por algo que me sucedió a mi

Pe-pe-pero...

Mira - Él me dijo indicándome que quitara los vendajes y lo hice

_Retiré cuidadosamente los vendajes y me sorprendí mucho, pude ver que esos hermosos azules que siempre ha tenido seguían ahí, pero les hacía falta algo importante, su brillo. Cuando miré detenidamente sus ojos, vi que ya no brillaban más, se habían ido._

Listo - Le contesté tirando los vendajes

Vamos a ver a los chicos

¿Estás seguro?

Claro, el que sea ciego no significa que me tenga que ocultar de todo lo que hacía

Está bien

_Tomó mi brazo y se levantó de la camilla, lo guié hacia la salida y ahí estaban todo el mundo. Ellos se acercaron a Leo y le empezaron a hablar, como se soltó de mi brazo, decidí dejarlos e irme a mi habitación. Cuando entré ahí, cerré la puerta y me eché a llorar sobre mi cama. No podía creer aún lo que estaba pasando, ¿por qué a él? ¿Por qué? Me quedé así por unos diez minutos cuando siento una mano sobre mi hombro, me volteo y veo al único y nada agradable Raphael._

¿Qué quieres? - Le pregunté

Te quiero pedir una disculpa

¿Por qué?

Por lo que dije anoche, nunca debí de decirlo

No, tenías razón, esto es por mi culpa

No, no es cierto

Claro que es cierto, si no me hubiera metido ahí, nunca le hubiera pasado nada a Leo

Lo que le paso a Leo no es culpa de nadie, más que de ese, ¿cómo se llamaba? Tiger Claw

Pero...

Pero nada, lo único que podemos hacer es vengarnos del que le hizo esto a Leo

Tienes razón

Bien, y ya deja de llorar - Me dijo secándome las lágrimas - No estés tan preocupada

Está bien

PDV Leonardo:

_Lo único que podía oír era a mis hermanos, no sabía como estaban, sus expresiones, lo único que podía ver era... oscuridad y nada más._

Entonces Leo, ¿tienes hambre? - Mikey me preguntó

Oh, seguro

Excelente, porque en este momento pienso preparar un poco de omellete-pizza

No me vendría mal un poco de eso - Le contesté

Ni a mi - Donnie y Sensei contestaron

¿Dónde se metieron Raph y Karai? - Donnie preguntó

No lo sé, voy a ver - Dije levantándome de donde estaba

Oh no hermano - Raph respondió evitando que me levantara

Raphael, ¿dónde estabas? - Le pregunté

Solo estábamos hablando un rato - Karai respondió

Jaja claro - Dije con una sonrisa

¡Chicos, el desayuno está listo! - Mikey gritó

Será mejor que vayamos - Sensei dijo

Seguro - Respondí tomando el brazo de Karai mientras ella me dirigía hacia la cocina, eso creía

Tengan chicos, omellete-pizza para todos - Mikey dijo

Delicioso - Karai dijo mientras me daba los cubiertos - Ten

Gracias

_Empecé a comer y la verdad no era difícil, no creía que tener un problema de la vista fuera tan difícil_

**Una hora después**

_Estaba en mi cuarto escuchando un poco de música pero después me cansé, la música nunca fue... lo que más me gustaba, así que salí de mi cuarto. Pensaba en ir a hablar con Splinter, pero caminando hacia allí choque con algo e hizo que me cayera._

Leo!

Karai

Leo, ¿te encuentras bien? - Ella preguntó ayudándome a levantarme e intenté mirarla de frente pero no sabía donde estaba, hasta que ella me tomó la cara e hizo que la viera de frente

No te preocupes Karai, estoy bien, ¿y tu?

Bien, perdón no te vi

No es nada, también fue mi culpa, jaja

¿A dónde ibas?

Estaba pensando en hablar con Splinter para saber como voy a seguir entrenando

Ah, que bien, ¿quieres qué te acompañe?

Si por favor

_Tomé su brazo y me dirigió hacia el dojo_

Listo - Ella me dijo haciendo que la volteara a ver

Gracias

No hay de que, Splinter! - Ella gritó mientras que Sensei salia de su cuarto - Los dejo solos

¿Qué sucede hijo mio?

Bueno, es que quería preguntarle algo Sensei

Pues dímelo Leonardo

Gracias, quería saber si...

* * *

**Ohhhhhhhhhh, que nervios, ¿cómo es que puedo escribir una historia así? No lo se, espero que les guste! ¿Qué le dirá Splinter cuando Leo le pregunte? Quien sabe, hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	5. Entrenamiento

**Hola! Ah, se me olvidó decir, la razón de porque Abril no ha aparecido en la historia es porque ella se ha ido con su tía un rato a su casa en el este de la ciudad y no volverá hasta dentro de dos semanas, se llevará una MUY gran sorpresa!**

* * *

Quería saber si... ¿cuándo podré volver a entrenar? - Le pregunté

Leonardo, no creo que sea lo mejor que vuelvas a entrenar - Sentí tristeza en su voz

Pe-pe-pero, ¿por qué no?

No se como podrías entrenar sin... poder ver

Pero, la vista no es lo único que se necesita, Karai a seguido entrenando a pesar de que no pueda oír!

No es lo mismo

Pero, es casi parecido, por favor Sensei, no me puedo quedar oculto de mi vida pasada

*suspiro* voy a ver que puedo hacer

Gracias

_Salí de ahí, claro, sin antes golpearme con todo lo que estaba en mi camino. Estaba cerca de mi cuarto cuando siento que alguien me toma del brazo_

Leo

Raph! ¿Qué pasa hermano?

Me vas a acompañar

¿A dónde?

Te vamos a empezar a entrenar

¿Entrenar?

Sí, para que puedas reanudar tu vida, no importa que haya pasado

Raph, es mejor que...

No, no, no, no voy a aceptar un no por respuesta - Él dijo tomándome del brazo y guiándome a su cuarto

¿Qué hacemos aquí?

Ya te dije, te voy a entrenar

¿Y Splinter está de acuerdo?

No va a decir nada, no sí no se entera

Jaja, pues comencemos

¿Quieres comenzar ya?

Claro

Entonces vamos

_Ya ha pasado una semana desde que recibí entrenamiento "secreto" con mi hermano y estaba funcionando, estaba desarrollando muy bien mi sentido del oído. Había logrado que mi oído se haya desarrollado muy bien, lograba escuchar sonidos tan agudos que otros no, e incluso tenía una tipo..."habilidad" nueva. Pero eso no era para ese momento. Ya podía empezar a caminar sin que alguien me tuviera que ayudar en ello. Por fin Splinter me había dejado volver a entrenar, pero solo entrenaba con Karai y ese día era día de que nos enfrentemos. Estábamos en el dojo, Splinter había dicho que iba a ser un enfrentamiento a ciegas, gran estereotipo, Karai se tenía que cubrir los ojos con algún vendaje. Empezamos sacando nuestras katanas, por si no fuera poco, todos iban a estar observando, pude oír que mis hermanos decían que no íbamos a durar nada, Karai no podía ni ver ni oír y yo no podía ver, esa iba a ser una pelea interesante. Ella se abalanzó contra mi con el filo de su espada, yo le intenté golpear en la espalda, los dos fallamos. Pude escuchar que todos hicieron un gesto de asombro por los dos. Seguimos luchando hasta que ella hizo una barrida en mis piernas y caí al suelo sintiendo la espada en mi cuello._

Yame - Gritó Splinter y yo le indiqué a Karai que ya se podía quitar la venda - Lo hicieron bien

Gracias - Le contesté

¿Cómo hicieron eso? - Raph preguntó

No lo sé, solo... instintos - Karai respondió

_Después del entrenamiento me quedé en la sala con mis hermanos charlando de estupideces cuando una voz captó mi atención, una voz femenina cantando hermosamente._

¿Oyen eso chicos? - Les pregunté

¿Oír qué? - Mikey preguntó

Eso - Le contesté

No oímos nada hermano - Raph contestó

_Caminé hacia donde venía el sonido y escuche que este venía de las habitaciones, me acerqué a cada una de ellas cuando me detuve en la de Karai, la canción decía más o menos así..._

**_*Un beso gris, un beso blanco _**  
**_Todo depende del lugar _**  
**_Que yo me fui. Eso esta claro _**  
**_Pero tu recuerdo no se va _**  
**_Siento tus labios en las noches de verano _**  
**_Ahí están, cuidándome en mi soledad _**  
**_Pero a veces me quieren matar_**  
**_Tu recuerdo sigue aquí _**  
**_Como un aguacero rompe fuerte sobre mí _**  
**_Pero a fuego lento quema y moja por igual _**  
**_Y ya no sE lo que pensar _**  
**_Si tu recuerdo me hace bien o me hace mal*_**

_Cuando ella terminó yo me había quedado asombrado no solo porque jamás que ella podría cantar si no también porque lo hacía maravilloso._

Wow, ella es increíble - Mikey dijo

Si lo es

¿Creen que se de cuenta de que estamos aquí? - Donnie preguntó

No - Le contesté

Aaahhh, ¿qué están haciendo aquí? - Ella preguntó

O tal vez sí - Yo dije

Les pregunté algo

Ahmm, este... nada - Mikey disimuló

Lo lamentamos, es que creí haber oído algo así que quise saber que era y me di cuenta de que eras tu - Le contesté

¿Oyeron todo?

Sí, eres increíble, ¿dónde aprendiste a cantar así? ¿cómo puedes cantar así? - Donnie preguntó

A pues, no lo sé, jamás lo había hecho y ahora que sí, pues me gustaría mucho saber como sueno

No te preocupes por eso, suenas maravillosa créeme - Le dije

Gracias, ahora váyanse

Wow, ¡que carácter! - Raph dijo

Espera Leo, quiero hablar contigo - Ella me dijo deteniéndome

Está bien, ¿pasa algo?

No, de hecho no, es solo que quería decirte que tú... tenías razón... tienes razón

¿Sobre que?

Sobre lo que me habías dicho, yo no soy la que se rinde así de fácil

¿Y bien?

No lo haré, no me voy a rendir

Qué bien

Lo sé, y si quieres tal vez podamos seguir...no lo sé... siendo algo

¿Enserio?

Aja

Karai, linda... perdón pero, no podemos

¿Por qué no?

Porque mira... yo ya no podría ver esa hermosa sonrisa que tienes, esos hermosos ojos perfectos, ese hermoso rostro que me daba una razón por la que sonreír cada día

Pero eso no es todo lo que importa Leo, escúchame, yo ya no puedo oír esa hermosa voz que me saludaba cada mañana cuando despertaba, esa voz que me ayudaba cuando la necesitaba y no me he rendido

Perdóname

No, ahora yo voy a ser quien te diga que no te rindas, ¿dónde se quedó ese intrépido líder que nunca se echaba para atrás?

Sigue aquí

Pues yo no lo veo

Lo lamento - Le dije saliendo del cuarto - Todavía no estoy listo para que mis habilidades sean usadas al cien por ciento, pero prometo que cuando estén listas, te explicaré todo lo que en realidad sucede

* * *

**Listo! Nuevas habilidades, que original (sarcasmo). Jaja, ¿qué les está pareciendo? Hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	6. Revelaciones

PDV Karai:

_Después de lo que me dijo Leo, supe que era el momento de preguntarle a mi padre sobre mi madre y la verdad. Así que fui a su habitación, él estaba ahí, así que toqué la puerta y él me indicó que pasara._

Padre, necesito preguntarte algo - Le dije

¿Sobre qué? - Él preguntó

Sobre mi madre

¿Qué pasa con ella?

Es cierto que, ¿mi madre tenía habilidades que nadie más tenía?

¿Quién te dijo eso?

¿Es cierto?

Primero responde, ¿quién te dijo eso?

Yo te lo pregunté primero, merezco primero una respuesta

*suspiro* está bien

Entonces, dime

Es... es cierto, tu madre poseía una extraña habilidad que tuvo que ser oculta para todo el mundo

¿Qué era?

Ella podía sentir las acciones de las personas, lo que sentían, lo que pensaban, lo que hacían antes de demostrarlo

Entonces ella era una tipo...¿psíquica?

Más o menos, ya que ella no solo podía hacer eso, veía cosas que nadie más podía

Veía...

Espíritus o sombras del pasado

¿Mi madre veía fantasmas?

Yo ya te respondí, ahora es tu turno, ¿quién te lo dijo?

Pues la verdad, la última vez que salí, me encontré con... Orokusaki

¿Quién?

Con... Oroku Saki, ¿está bien?, me encontré con Destructor

¿Qué?

Sí, así fue, me encontré con él y hablamos

¿Cómo pudiste?

¿Yo? ¡Mejor Destructor me dijo sobre las habilidades de mi madre que tu!

No creímos que lo deberías saber, ¿para qué lo necesitarías?

Oh, pues ahora las necesito, ¡Destructor me dijo que las habilidades de mi madre han empezado a mostrarse en mi!

Eso no es cierto

¿No es cierto? Pues escucha, cuando él se dio la vuelta y se fue pude oír que decía "Tengo que tener cuidado con esta niña" sin estar viéndome de frente, he estado escuchando una canción y hasta ya me la he aprendido. Me he dado cuenta que lo más importante que necesito escuchar lo escucho. Dome, ¿no es cierto?

Esta conversación ha acabado

No, no lo ha hecho

Si, lo ha hecho, de ahora en adelante no podrás salir de aquí sin que alguien te acompañe

Eso no es justo, ¡no es mi culpa que me hayas ocultado esto y mejor un enemigo me lo pudo decir antes que tu!

No voy a seguir hablando de esto, ¡sal de aquí!

No, ¿crees que esto no me hubiera ayudado desde un principio?

¡He dicho que salgas de aquí! - Él dijo dándome una cachetada, yo solo me le quede viendo, le sonreí antes de salir de ahí

Ah, y gracias - Le dije cuando me fui del cuarto

_Caminaba hacia mi cuarto cuando alguien me tomó del brazo y me jaló hacia la sala_

Ahh, Raphael, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decir que no me jalen?

Lo lamento, pero quería hablar contigo

¿Sobre qué?

Sobre lo que acaba de pasar con Splinter y contigo - Leonardo contestó

¿QUÉ? ¿Estuvieron espiando?

Puede ser - Mikey dijo

Dinos, ¿qué paso? - Leo preguntó

Nada, solo empezamos conversando, terminamos gritando y al final el me cacheteó

¿Qué? - Todos preguntaron gritaron

Así es, ahora... los veré en un rato chicos - Les dije tomando mi katana

¿A dónde vas? - Donnie preguntó

Arriba

Pero Splinter dijo que no podías salir sola - Mikey contestó

¿Y quién me va a detener?

Nadie, pero yo voy contigo - Leo dijo

No, yo voy sola

Insisto, si vas a ir, yo voy contigo

Está bien - Contesté de mala gana

**30 minutos después**

PDV Splinter:

Raphael, ¿dónde están Leo y Karai? - Le pregunté

Ellos, se fueron hace media hora Sensei - Él me contestó

!¿QUÉ?¡

PDV Karai:

_Estábamos caminando por los techos de los edificios como de costumbre, ya llevábamos media hora caminando, así que decidimos sentarnos en una azotea._

Que día - Le dije

Dímelo a mi

Jaja, oye, ¿te digo algo?

Claro

Para que yo sea sorda y tu ciego, no estamos tan mal

Bueno, es que no sabes lo que puedo hacer

¿Perdón? ¿Qué es lo que puedes hacer?

No creo que lo mejor sea decírtelo

Ay vamos, ya me tienes con la duda

Está bien, ¿sabes acerca de los murciélagos?

Algo

¿Qué sabes sobre ellos?

Amm, son mamíferos, se alimentan de insectos y roedores, son ciegos pero pueden percibir los movimientos con ondas que reciben después de manar un sonido agudo y...

Sí, eso es

¿Qué es qué?

Yo puedo hacer eso, percibir movimientos

¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

Al igual que los murciélagos, Raph me ha estado entrenando en secreto para poder hacerlo, y ahora puedo saber lo que está a mi alrededor aunque no pueda verlo

Wow, eso es increíble, pero, ¿no puedes saber como están o cómo son?

No, eso no

Hm, entiendo, aún así es fabuloso

Gracias, es una extraña habilidad

Ja, no te creas, no eres el único

¿A qué te refieres?

Yo puedo hacer casi lo mismo, pero solo puedo escuchar cosas, cosas importantes y saber lo que la demás gente piensa, hace o siente antes de demostrarlo

¿Eres psíquica?

Más o menos, lo heredé de mi madre

¿De tu madre?

Sí, ella al igual que yo podía hacer todo eso, y ver fantasmas también

¿Fantasmas?

Bueno, no fantasmas exactamente, sí no sombras o espíritus de personas del pasado

Fantasmas

Como quieras llamarlo, por eso me peleé con Splinter

Oh, entiendo, entonces así te pudiste aprender esa canción

Aja

Pero, tu dijiste que solo podías escuchar las cosas realmente importantes

Lo se, esa canción era importante, me mostró lo que tu me estabas demostrando todo ese tiempo, te lo quería decir... pero sucedió eso de tu accidente

Entonces, ¿por eso me habías dicho sobre que yo tenía razón?

Si, pero ya veo que no

¿Por qué no?

Por lo que tu dijiste

Karai, yo dije eso porque no estaba listo en aquel momento, mis... "habilidades" o como tu les quieras llamar, no estaban perfeccionadas al cien por ciento, pero ahora sí

¿Ahora sí qué Leo?

Ahora están listas

Ya veo, pero creo que eso no va a cambiar nada

No estés tan segura linda

¿De qué hablas intrépido líder?

De esto - Él dijo besándome en los labios

_Yo no sabía que hacer, solo cerré mis ojos y continué con el beso_

Creo que sí podemos estar juntos después de todo - Le dije y el solo sonrió

* * *

**Mi más raro capítulo sin duda, ahh que importa, me encanta como está quedando está historia. Ya que es una historia corta, máximo voy a publicar unos cinco capítulos más y ya. Hasta el siguiente capítulo!**


	7. Decisión

PDV Leo:

_Terminamos de besarnos y nos separamos, fue el mejor beso que alguien me hubiera podido dar._

Parece que estábamos equivocados después de todo - Ella me dijo

Awww, esto es muy tierno, una sorda y un ciego saliendo - Una voz muy familiar dijo

No puede ser - Ella dijo haciendo que nos levantáramos

Tiger Claw - Yo dije

El único - Él contestó - Y díganme, ¿por qué tan solos?

Eso a ti que te importa - Karai contestó

Jajaja, no se pongan así, solo es curiosidad

¿A sí? - Yo pregunté

Sí, y también para llevarme a uno de ustedes

No lo permitiremos - Los dos dijimos al mismo tiempo

Por favor, ¿enserio creen poder vencerme?

Claro que sí - Le contesté

Pues...veamos

PDV Karai:

_Comenzamos esquivando todas sus balas que lanzaba hacia nosotros, pero después, éstas se le terminaron. Así que comenzamos a luchar arma contra arma, teníamos un poco de ventaja lo que desconcertaba a Tiger Claw._

¿Cómo es posible? - Él preguntó ya un poco cansado

¿Te sorprende? - Yo le pregunté

_Seguimos luchando contra él, cuando de pronto, sacó un kusarifondo (Dos pesas unidas por cadenas) y lo lanzó contra mí, haciéndome caer del edificio pero pudiendo observar todo. Leo intentó correr hacia mí, pero Tiger Claw lo detuvo golpeándolo en la cabeza y dejándolo inconsciente; yo solo trataba de correr tras él, pero me di cuenta que tenía rota la pierna así que me dirigí devuelta a la guarida, lo más rápido que podía. Cuando estaba cerca de ahí, sentía un enorme dolor en la pierna ya que de ésta brotaba mucha sangre, ya no podía más, pero afortunadamente llegué a tiempo a la alcantarilla._

Karai, ¿por qué habían...? ¡¿Qué te paso en la pierna?! - Raph preguntó viendo mi pierna rota

Yo... ahora... guarida...rota...Oroku... ayuda! - Fue lo único que pude contestar

Calma, calma, ¿dónde está Leo? - Donnie preguntó caminando hacia mi

Él, lo tiene - Le contesté

¿Quién? - Raph preguntó

Destructor

¿Qué? ¿Cómo? - Mikey preguntó

Estábamos en el techo de un edificio, cuando de repente apareció Tiger Claw y lo llevó a la guarida de Destructor

Espera, déjame revisar tu pierna - Donnie dijo tomando mi pierna y poniéndole un tabique, vendas, yeso y desinfectando la herida

Es todo por mi culpa

No, no lo es - Raph respondió

Pero... - Dije cuando mi teléfono empezó a sonar y vi que era Leo - Oh gracias, es Leonardo

Pues contesta - Mikey dijo mientras le daba mi celular a Raph para que contestara

¿Hola Leo? ¿Dónde estás?

¿De-De-Destructor?

¿Qué le haz hecho a mi hermano?

¿Por qué crees que lo haría?

No te atrevas

Vamos para allá - Él dijo colgando el teléfono

¿Qué paso? - Le pregunté

Necesitamos...la ayuda...la ayuda de Splinter

No podemos hacer eso - Le contesté

¿Tenemos otra opción?

Yo voy a decirle

_Camine dentro del dojo para encontrarlo meditando, intenté correr hacia él pero caí antes de poder llegar. Afortunadamente, él oyó el golpe que di al caer y corrió hacia mi_

Necesitamos tu ayuda - Le dije

¿En qué?

Es... Leo

_Después de media hora, habíamos ya contado todo a Splinter, ideamos un plan para poder salvar a Leo. Estábamos listos._

Hagámozlo - Yo dije

No, no, tu te quedarás aquí, no estás en buenas condiciones - Donnie me dijo

¿Qué? No puedo quedar aquí, necesito ayudarlo

Pero, no es lo mejor - Splinter dijo

Eso no importa, no importa en que condiciones me encuentre, yo siempre estaré lista

Está bien, vendrás con nosotros - Raph dijo

_Nos encontrábamos corriendo hacia la guarida de Destructor, me estaba preguntando que le estaría pasando en aquel momento._

Ok chicos, llegamos - Dije señalando la guarida

_Entramos allí y vimos que Leo estaba encadenado junto al trono de Shredder con una soga en la boca, nos adentramos hacía él y fui sigilosamente a liberarlo._

Leo, guarda silencio, te voy a liberar de aquí - Le dije

¿Karai?

Si Leo, estamos aquí

¿Estamos? ¿Todos están aquí?

Sí, vinimos a sacarte de aquí

No, no, no, es una trampa

_En ese momento las llamas de fuego se encendieron y las puertas se abrieron seguidas por la presencia de Destructor._

Vaya, veo que ya llegaron, pero, ¿y la rata? - Dijo seguido por voltear a ver a mi padre

_Ellos empezaron a pelear mientras hablaban e intercambiaban miradas de odio. Mientras tanto, yo intentaba liberar a Leo, como no lo conseguía, indiqué a los chicos que lanzaran shurikens hacia las cadenas para liberarlo. Cuando por fin se libero le dije a los chicos que se lo llevaran, y volteé a ver la pelea y veía que Destructor había llamado a Tiger Claw para pelear con él. Pude observar que no era una pelea justa, Splinter iba a perder por el des honorable acto de Destructor ya que este lo había atado con unas cadenas y se acercaba para acabarlo. Sabía que nunca los iba a dejar en paz, a menos que lograra convencerlo de algo._

¡Alto! - Grité haciendo que se detuvieran y me acerqué a Destructor mientras se quitaba el casco - Te propongo algo

¿Cómo qué? - Él preguntó

A que, yo vuelva a tu lado como los pasados años, padre e hija, estudiante y maestro; como si nada hubiera pasado y los dejarás ir por esta vez

¿Cómo si nunca hubiera sucedido nada? - Él dijo mientras miré a mi padre con una mirada que decía: "No te atrevas a"

Exacto, dé-déjalos ir esta vez y a la próxima, recibiré las órdenes para... atacarlos, ¿trato?

Está bien, lo haré - Él dijo desatando a Splinter, corrió inmediatamente hacía mi

Déjame decirle algo por última vez - Le dije a Destructor

Tienes un minuto

No... no puedes hacer esto - Splinter me dijo

No te preocupes por mi, estaré bien

Perdón porque nuestra última vez juntos, golpeándote

No, esta bien, pero prométeme que entrenarás duro a los chicos, mejor que yo, ya que no podré hacer nada para poder dejarlos a salvo de nuevo

Pero...

Por favor, solo hazlo

Lo prometo

El tiempo se ha acabado - Destructor dijo

_Splinter saltó hacía la salida y despareció en la noche_

Ven, tenemos que poner todo en orden - Destructor dijo

Claro, padre

PDV Leo:

Estábamos esperando a Splinter y Karai sentados en el techo de un edificio cuando oí la voz de mi padre

Splinter vol..., ¿dónde está Karai? - Raph preguntó

Tenemos que volver, de ahora en adelante su entrenamiento será al doble - Él contestó

¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde se encuentra Karai? - Le pregunté preocupado

Ella, nos ha puesto a salvo a todos

¿Có-cómo?

Ella hizo un trato con Destructor para que me dejara escapar por esa vez

¿Está diciendo qué...?

Karai, volvió con Destructor


	8. Actitudes

PDV Leo:

_Ya ha pasado un año desde que Karai volvió con Destructor para ponernos a salvo, y no lo he podido olvidar. Cuando Abril regresó de las vacaciones con su tía, le contamos todo y no pudo creerlo. ese entonces, Splinter nos ha hecho entrenar demasiado duro que ya se nos ha sido un poco más fácil vencerlo, pero todo tiene sus retos. El reto más grande que he tenido que superar fue la idea de tener lejos a Karai, si solamente hubiera podido cambiar esa noche. Desde entonces, no la hemos vuelto a ver, hemos visto al Clan del Pie pero no a ella, supongo que Destructor no le permite hablar con nosotros. Mi actitud desde entonces ha cambiado mucho, ahora soy más estricto y no tolero los errores._

Chicos! Es hora de ir a patrullar - Raph gritó

Vamos a ver si hoy encontramos algo más interesante - Le respondí

O a Karai - Mikey susurró

¿Qué dijiste?

No nada - Él respondió

Bien, entonces vamonos

PDV Karai:

_Ya ha sido un año, UN AÑO!, desde que ya no he podido ver a los chicos, he tenido muchas peleas que los involucren, pero Destructor no me permite acercarme a ellos. En cada misión, Destructor me pide armas, planes, lo que sea, y en la mayoría de ellas he tenido éxito. He vuelto a ser la kunoichi que solía ser, despiadada y sin que le importe los demás; sinceramente, extrañaba esa actitud y estoy feliz de tenerla de vuelta. Cada vez, él confía más en mi y eso me ha estado ayudando a por fin ver de nuevo a los chicos. Algo que él me ha preguntado muchas veces ha sido la localización de las tortugas, pero hemos quedado de que no iba a decirle su localización. Espero que después de una año de lealtad sin traiciones, pueda por fin ver de nuevo a mis tortugas favoritas, si es que sobreviven para poder contarlo._

Señorita Karai, el maestro Destructor la está esperando en su trono - Un soldado me informó

Bien - Yo contesté

_Caminé hacia donde se encontraba mi maestro y lo encontré sentado en su trono como de costumbre, me acerqué hacia él, se quitó el casco y me arrodillé_

¿Me llamó maestro? - Le pregunté

Sí Karai, está noche podrás pelear contra las tortugas

Está bien maestro

Pero si me entero de que les dijiste algo sobre nosotros, las consecuencias serán graves

Lo entiendo maestro

Bien, ahora puedes retirarte, por cierto, Tiger Claw irá contigo

¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Porque así lo digo yo

Ok maestro

Cuento con que mi mejor soldado pueda obtener algo de información de su parte

No le fallaré, padre

Bien, retírate - Yo asentí con la cabeza y caminé fuera de ahí - Vigilala bien y avísame si me traiciona - Oí a Destructor decirle a Tiger Claw

_Nos encontrábamos afuera esperando la presencia de las tortugas, Tiger Claw y yo habíamos ideado un plan para saber algo sobre ellos, iba a quedar de acuerdo con ellos para que trajeran a Splinter y tenderle una trampa para que Destructor pueda acabar con él de una vez por todas, ellos confiarían totalmente en mi así que jamás esperarían una traición._

Mira, allá van - Tiger Claw señalando hacia un edificio donde ellos estaban apareciendo - Sabes que hacer, no defraudes a Destructor

_Asentí y me dirigí hacia donde ellos estaban sigilosamente y me acerqué cuidadosamente a ellos. Pude notar que ellos sintieron que yo estaba ahí, así que decidí mostrarme ya._

Chicos - Grité quedándome viendo a Leo de frente

¿Quién está ahí? - Leo preguntó

Soy yo - Dije saliendo por fin de las sombras

Ka-Karai? - Leo preguntó

Si, soy yo

Aaahh - Ellos gritaron corriendo hacia mi y abrazándome

¿Cómo haz estado? - Mikey me preguntó

Pues muy bien, ¿y ustedes?

Pues bien, más o menos - Donnie contestó

¿Por qué?

Porque, tu ya no estás con nosotros - Leo contestó

Lo se, yo también me siento muy mal por todo eso, pero era lo mejor

Todos necesitábamos verte - Raph dijo

Igual yo, ¿qué pasó con Abril y Splinter?

Pues Abril está triste y Splinter devastado - Donnie contestó

Ay no puede ser

Sí, de verdad te extraña mucho - Raph dijo

¿Creen poderle decir algo de mi parte?

Claro

Díganle que si puede haber una posibilidad de que nos veamos, si dice que sí, díganle que sería en el techo del edificio número ciento veintidós en el noroeste de la ciudad a las doce de la noche el próximo viernes, este es mi teléfono - Les dije extendiéndole un papel con mi número

Vamos a ver que podemos hacer - Leo dijo

Gracias chicos, necesito irme ya

¿Por qué? Si acabas de llegar - Mikey preguntó

Sí lo se, pero me escapé de la guarida de Destructor para poder venir

¿Y por qué no te habías escapado antes? - Raph preguntó

Porque antes, Destructor no confiaba mucho en mi como ahora lo hace

Entendemos - Donnie dijo

Adiós chicos

Adiós, oye...¿nos volveremos a ver? - Leo preguntó

El viernes

_Desparecí en las sombras hacia donde estaba Tiger Claw y me senté a su lado_

Lo hiciste bien - Él me dijo

Gracias, ahora solo tendremos que esperar y a ver si el maestro roedor muerde el anzuelo

Te estás empezando a oír igual que Destructor

Y supongo que no te gusta

No me gusta, me encanta

Jaja, ok

No puedo creer que de una chica blanda y buena, pudiera salir una chica tan dura y despiadada, como tu

Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi, la primera... - Le dije tomándolo de la muñeca y doblándosela - no me llames blanda, y la segunda - Le dije haciéndolo dar vueltas por el aire - nunca seré buena

Será mejor que regresemos antes de que me asesines aquí - Él dijo todavía en el suelo con una expresión de miedo en su rostro

¿Cómo es de que cuando nos conocimos nos odiábamos a muerte y ahora somos inseparables?

No lo se - Él dijo mientras yo le ayudaba a levantarse - toda relación cambia

Sí, tienes razón

_Caminamos de vuelta hacia la guarida de Destructor y me dirigí hacia mi habitación, me quité la armadura y me puse unos pantalones flojos y una blusa negra y me acosté en mi cama. Sonreí a mi misma viendo al techo y me empecé a quedar dormida, sin antes pensar:_

_Realmente, ¿soy así?_


	9. Verdaderas Intenciones

PDV Karai:

_No lo podía creer, Splinter había caído perfectamente en la trampa, unos dos días atrás, me llegó un mensaje de Leo diciendo que su maestro iba a asistir. Se lo había informado a Destructor, él me felicitó por el trabajo bien hecho que había realizado, aunque no me sentía el todo segura por dos cosas. La primera era que no creía que estaba bien traicionar a los chicos, y la segunda era que no creía que Destructor me estuviera diciendo la verdad totalmente. Eran las once treinta de la noche, Destructor había preparado a muchos Robo-pies, Tiger Claw y yo lo íbamos a acompañar. Al principio iba a aparecer solo yo, pero después, íbamos a mandar a los Robo-pies para distraer a las tortugas mientras que Tiger Claw, Destructor y yo lucharíamos contra Splinter. Entré donde estaba Destructor y Tiger Claw esperándome y me arrodillé mientras que Destructor se quitaba el casco._

Karai, necesito que Tiger Claw y tu se adelanten al lugar donde se supone que van a encontrar a Splinter - Él dijo

Claro que sí padre

Bien, ahora retírense

_Salí de ahí y me dirigí a la salida ciando me volteé y vi a Destructor hablando con Tiger Claw._

¿Qué te dijo? - Le pregunté cuando se acercó a mi

Ahh, que nos apresuremos para llegar

Bien, vámonos

_Nos encontrábamos en el supuesto edificio donde tenía que ver a Splinter, nos quedamos ahí esperando una media hora. Pude notar que algo estaba preocupando a Tiger Claw._

¿Qué te pasa Tiger Claw? Haz estado preocupado toda la noche desde que llegamos - Le pregunté

Es que... hay algo que necesito decirte

¿Y qué es?

Bueno, Destruc...

Espera, dímelo después, ahí vienen los chicos - Dije señalando a las tortugas viniendo hacia el lugar

Pero, es impor...

Vamos

_Caminé en las sombras hacia donde ellos iban llegando, alcé la mirada para ver a Destructor esperando por que le de la señal, él me asintió con la cabeza para que fuera con los chicos. Caminé hacia ellos para encontrarme con mi padre._

Pa-pa-padre - Dije caminando hacia Splinter

¿Hija? - Él preguntó

Eres tu! Ya tanto tiempo - Dije abrazándolo

Lo se cariño, ¿cómo haz estado? ¿Sigues estando...?

Sí, sigo sorda, pero he estado bien, ¿qué hay de ti?

Pues muy bien

Que bueno

¿Ya te saliste del Clan del Pie?

No, lamentablemente no, solo me escapé para poder verte

No eres la única - Dijo Leo caminando hacia mi

Leo! - Dije corriendo hacia él y abrazándolo

Hola - Él me dijo mientras que todos venían hacia mi

¿Cómo han estado chicos? - Les pregunté

Pues bien, nos haces falta - Mikey dijo

Lo se, también los extraño

Pero no importa, no importa con quien estés o en que clan trabajes, tu siempre serás parte de nuestra familia - Leo dijo

Gracias Leo, eso es... - _Oh no, el plan, Destructor los está esperando para acabar con todos ellos_ - Chicos, tienen que irse ahora

¿Qué? ¿Por qué? - Raph preguntó

Ustedes no entienden, Destructor está... - Dije cuando de repente Destructor cayó en medio de nosotros

Bien hecho Karai - Él me dijo

¿Perdón? - Donnie me preguntó

¿Qué todavía no lo saben? Déjenme presentarles a mi mejor guerrero del Clan del Pie y mi mejor espía - Él contestó

¿Karai? - Splinter preguntó

Lo lamento mucho - Le contesté sacando mi katana

¿Cómo pudiste? - Leo preguntó

_En el siguiente instante, vi a todo el Clan del Pie que Destructor había traído peleando contra las tortugas, yo no podía pelear, así que me quedé solo observando la pelea en un edificio cerca de ahí. Los soldados el pie y Tiger Claw peleaban contra tres tortugas y Destructor contra Splinter, sentí alguien tratando de atacarme por detrás, así que me volteé para chocar espadas contra Leonardo._

Leo, no quiero pelear contra ti - Le dije

¿Cómo pudiste traicionarnos?

No lo entiendes, el Clan del Pie es lo único que me queda

¿Qué hay de nosotros? - Él dijo haciéndome caer del edificio hacia donde todos estaban luchando - ¿Nosotros ya no importamos?

Leo, claro que importan

No parece

¿Te gustó perder a tu esposa en frente de ti? - Oí a Destructor decirle a Splinter

Eres un monstruo - Splinter contestó

Ahora quiero ver que es lo que sientes al perder a tu propia hija en frente de ti - Destructor dijo

_Había oído todo perfectamente, todos lo habían oído. Sentí un dolor incomparable en el pecho, vi unas cuchillas atravesando este con sangre en ellas, seguido por la risa malvada de Destructor desvaneciéndose en las sombras. Volteé a ver a todo el mundo, los chicos tenían una mirada de horror, preocupación y tristeza. Todo ocurrió tan rápido, lo siguiente que veía parecía en cámara lenta, los chicos corriendo hacía mi, mientras que el Clan del Pie se perdía en la noche. Perdí el equilibrio y caí al suelo para ser atrapada por Leo. Sangre salía de mi pecho y boca._

Lo...lo...lamen...lamento Leo - Dije débilmente antes de que todo se tornara...oscuro

PDV Leo:

_La tenía en mis brazos, sangrando, sin ningún signo de que estuviera viva. Sangre caía sobre mis brazos y piernas, Karai había muerto en mis brazos. Lo último que me dijo fue: "Lo lamento Leo". Sabía que se había ido, pero no podía dejar que sucediera._

¡No! - Lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas

Leo - Oí la voz de mi hermano menor con dolor en él

¡No! No la voy a dejar morir - Le contesté

Leo, ella, está muerta - Donnie dijo antes de estallar en lágrimas

¡NO! ¡NO PUEDE! - Grite al estallar en lágrimas cuando escuché pasos detrás de mi

Solo vine a decirles que yo... le quise advertir sobre esto - Una voz dijo antes de que me diera cuenta de que esa voz era de Tiger Claw

¿Tu lo sabías? - Le pregunté

Lo lamento Leonardo, ella no quiso escucharme

Vete y no te vuelvas a aparecer si aprecias tu vida - Splinter dijo en lágrimas

_No podía dejarla ahí, en el techo de un edificio._

Tenemos que llevarla a otro lugar - Les dije

¿A dónde? - Raph preguntó

Al cementerio - Le contesté

No...no podemos ir al...al cementerio - Mikey dijo

Por favor, es lo único que puedo hacer

Es-está bien - Donnie contestó

_Encontramos un espacio vacío en todo el lugar, la enterramos ahí con su katana. No existía un peor dolor del que había sufrido ya. Aunque quisiera parar de llorar, no lograba conseguirlo, ella...se había ido para siempre._

* * *

**Aquí está, ¡penúltimo capítulo! Ya en el siguiente... el epílogo, por fin. Hasta el último capítulo chicos. BYE**


	10. En mi corazón vivirás

PDV Leo:

*Leo! - Una voz gritó desde las sombras

Karai?! - Le contesté

Leo, ven!

_Corrí hacia ella, pero cada vez se alejaba más. La estaba viendo hermosa, preciosa, como siempre. La pude alcanzar y tomar de su mano._

Karai, estás viva - Le dije

Claro que estoy viva

Pero, yo vi cuando... - No pude terminar la oración ya que vi a Karai desmayándose en el suelo - Karai!¡

Le-Le-Leo - Ella dijo débilmente

Aquí estoy

¿Por qué no lo evitaste? - Ella dijo antes de morir

!No¡ ¡!NO PUEDES!¡*

_Me desperté de un golpe, hace ya dos meses que no dejo de tener la misma pesadilla en la que Karai moría en frente de mi y yo no hacía nada para evitarlo._

¿Leo? - Oigo que alguien toca en mi puerta

¿Sí Mikey?

Hermano, ¿te encuentras bien?

No, de hecho no, es...lo mismo de siempre

Lo se Leo, pero *bostezo* ¿no podrías recordarla más tarde? Son las tres de la madrugada

Jaja, intentaré

Genial, a por cierto *bostezo* Sensei te busca en el dojo

Está bien, ya voy

_Me encaminé hacia el dojo donde Splinter me esperaba, él se encontraba sentado en medio del cuarto._

Sensei, ¿me llamó? - Le pregunté

Así es hijo mió, siéntate

Esta bien - Me senté

He notado que algo te ha estado perturbando desde ya hace algún tiempo, ¿cierto?

Así es Sensei, es el recuerdo que tengo sobre... Karai

Leonardo, se que lo que pasó hace dos meses, dejó un enorme dolor en esta familia

Sí, lo se

Pero, tu eres el mayor, necesitas mostrarle a tus hermanos que el pasado se debe olvidar

¿Cómo quieres qué olvide eso? Ella murió en mis brazos, ¿qué no la extrañas?

Claro que la extraño, lo que más me entristece ha sido que la última vez que la vi, terminamos peleando

Sensei, tu no sabías que iba a suceder algo como... eso

Lo se Leonardo, el pasado se tiene que olvidar, ¿entendido?

Tra-trataré

Bien, ahora regresa a tu cuarto e intenta volver a dormir - Me levanté y me dirigí a la salida

Buenas noches Sensei

Buenas noches Leonardo, descansa

_Me recosté en mi cama ya de nuevo en mi cuarto, intenté reconciliar de nuevo el sueño, pero me era imposible. Empecé a escuchar sonidos en mi cuarto, lo cual era extraño, ya que yo era el único ahí. Traté de ignorarlos, pero no podía. Cuando estos se hicieron más fuertes, me levanté y abrí los ojos para saber que estaba sucediendo, cuando de repente... pude ver mi cuarto tal y como la última vez, postérs, figuras de acción y una que otra chuchería que tenía por ahí._

Hola Leonardo - Una voz dijo

_Quedé un momento en estado de shock, sabía perfectamente de quien era esa voz. Empecé a buscarla, cuando la vi. Parada en frente de mi, viéndome tiernamente, con una sonrisa en su rostro, tal y como la recordaba._

¿Ka-Ka-Karai?

Claro, ¿qué ya no me recuerdas?

No, claro que sí

Entonces, ¿por qué me ves como si fuera un fantasma?

Es que tu...

Ah cierto, lo había olvidado

!¿Tu no moriste?¡

Sí Leo, sí morí

Pero, tu estás aquí

Ya se, me regresaron el sentido del oído, ¿no es increíble?

Claro que sí

Lo mejor es que me dieron permiso para volver a verte

¿Te dieron permiso?

Aja, mi madre me dio permiso y me dejó regresarte la vista por un rato, para que me pudieras ver

¿Tu madre?

Sí, hace ya dos meses desde que he podido estar con ella, vine aquí por ti

¿Por mi?

Sí, hace dos meses he notado que haz estado muy triste y deprimido, no tienes que estar más así. Recuerda que lo que me pasó nunca fue tu culpa.

Pero, pude haberlo evitado

Nadie pudo haber esperado que algo así sucediera

Pero...

No Leo, ya han pasado dos meses y he visto que te sigue doliendo solo recuerda que yo siempre te amaré

Karai... - Lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas

Tranquilo Leo, ven, vuelve a dormir, yo me quedaré contigo

_Me recosté en mi cama y ella se sentó a mi lado, empezó a cantar algo para mi, algo más o menos, así:_

_***Como me apena el verte llorar, toma mi mano siéntela **_  
_**yo te protejo de cualquier cosa, no llores mas aquí estoy **_  
_**frágil te vez dulce y sensual, quiero abrazarte te protegeré **_  
_**esta fusión es irrompible, no llores mas aquí estoy **_  
_**en mi corazón tu vivirás , desde hoy sera y para siempre amor **_  
_**en mi corazón, no importa que dirán, dentro de mi estarás siempre... **_  
_**no pueden entender nuestro sentir, ni confiaran en nuestro proceder **_  
_**se que hay diferencias, mas por dentro, somos iguales tu y yo **_  
_**en mi corazón tu vivirás, desde hoy sera y para siempre amor **_  
_**no escuches ya mas que pueden saber **_  
_**si nos queremos mañana y hoy, entenderán lo se... **_  
_**tal vez el destino te hará pensar, más la soledad tendrás que aguantar **_  
_**entenderán lo se... lo haremos muy juntos, pues...**_  
_**en mi corazón, créeme que tu vivirás **_  
_**estarás dentro de mi, hoy y por siempre amor **_  
_**tu en mi corazón, si en mi corazón **_  
_**no importa que dirán no sufras más **_  
_**dentro de mi estarás, estarás siempre, siempre... **_  
_**aquí siempre, para ti estaré siempre **_  
_**siempre y por siempre **_  
_**solo mira a tu lado, solo mira a tu lado, **_  
_**solo mira a tu lado, yo estaré siempre***_

_A la mañana siguiente desperté ya que sentí que alguien me estaba moviendo_

Leo, Leo, despierta

¿Mi-Mikey? - Allí vi a mi hermano menor intentando despertarme, !¿Lo veía?¡

Ya es hora de levantarte Leo

Mikey, te...te puedo ver

¿Qué?

Sí, te...te estoy viendo

Eso quiere decir que... YA RECUPERASTE LA VISTA. Aaaahhhhh, ¡le voy a decir a todo el mundo! - Él dijo saliendo corriendo del cuarto

_¿Cómo era posible? Estaba volviendo a ver, ¿cómo?_

Hola - Vi a Karai a un lado mio

Aaaahhh, no hagas eso

Lo lamento, ¿te gustó mi regalo?

¿Tu... tu me devolviste la vista?

Sí, le rogué a mi mamá para que me dejará hacerlo y después de muchas suplicas, ella aceptó

Wow, gracias

No hay de que, lo siento, pero ahora me tengo que ir

¿Por qué?

Es que como mi mamá nunca ha pasado tiempo conmigo, quiere que pasemos el mayor tiempo posible juntas - Ella dijo dirigiéndose a la salida

Espera

¿Qué pasa? - Ella preguntó dándose la vuelta

¿Algún día, volveré a verte?

Claro, recuerda que... en mi corazón, tú vivirás - Ella dijo antes de desaparecer

En mi corazón, tu también vivirás

* * *

**:'( Ya, el final de mi historia. Un litro de lágrimas, espero que les haya gustado. Por cierto, la canción era "En mi corazón vivirás" - Phill Collins (Tarzan Soundtrack) Los espero en mis otras historias, bye. LOS AMO.**


End file.
